


Losing Control

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Awkwardness, Blow Job, Caught in the Act, Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magical Accidents, Oops, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle that could have gone wrong, Arthur and Merlin sneak away from the knights when Arthur decides he needs to remind Merlin how much he would have missed him had anything happened to him. But Merlin's magic isn't exactly predictable when he's with Arthur sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just based on the idea that, even though Merlin has learned to control his powers over the years, he still loses that control when his emotions are in the extremes or when he's being intimate with Arthur. And I figured we could use a little humor to counter-act the pain that's swirling around this time of year.
> 
> So you're welcome. Also, merry Christmas and happy holidays!

* * *

 

 

" _Arthur._ " Merlin hissed between rough, desperate kisses, the king in question nuzzling his way behind that damned scarf of Merlin's, the sensitive skin of his neck melting under Arthur's lips.

"What?" he asked, unaware that the vibrations from whatever noise he made just drove Merlin all the more crazy.

Merlin groaned in response, hands losing themselves in Arthur's hair and under his chainmail—Gods, his  _chainmail!_  There was something about the way he carried himself when he wore it, something stronger and braver and sexier, that always turned Merlin on, drove him  _nuts_ —as Arthur carefully backed him against a tree, uncomfortable and sensual all at once.

"Too close.. the knights… they'll  _hear_." Merlin mumbled, head slumping back against the tree, Arthur's lips locked on every inch of Merlin's skin he could manage.

"I don't  _care_ ," Arthur mumbled back, nipping the sensitive patch of skin just under Merlin's jaw. "I almost  _lost_ _you_ … God, Merlin, you could have  _died_." He pulled back, and Merlin saw in his eyes a scared, vulnerable king that no one else was ever allowed a glimpse at. He saw the pain, the fear, of almost losing the one he loved most in the world, and the hunger just behind it.

His lips quirked upwards slightly, and he pulled Arthur back and kissed him hard, all pain and passion and love.

"You know I wouldn't  _really_  have died, though…" he mumbled against Arthur's jaw just before it slid out of his grasp, leaving Merlin's lips empty and frowning, his hands left to run through Arthur's blond locks as he lowered himself, hands and head and lips trailing down his body as he lowered himself to a kneeling position, gloves coming off as he fumbled with the knot of Merlin's belt, seeming to ignore the statement.

"Arthur…" Merlin moaned, head dipping back against the tree as Arthur's hands tugged at his pants, his fingers and the cool early evening air tickling his skin and making him shudder. Eyes closed, he tugged on Arthur's hair, biting his lip when he remembered  _why_  Arthur probably shouldn't do what he was about to…

"We haven't done this in a while…" he said instead.

"I know, I'm sorry," Arthur sighed in response, apologetic as the night chill was suddenly on Merlin's lower half, Arthur having yanked his pants and smallclothes down in one fluid motion.

Merlin's head snapped forward, his eyes open as he felt Arthur's breath on his throbbing erection.

"Arthur…" he gasped. "My magic, it's… I still can't control it when we're like this. What if—" he gasped again, his question, his worry, cut off by the feel of Arthur's hot mouth on him, moving steadily, hungrily before he could say another word.

Merlin let out another moan, a strangled sort of pleasurable sound, as he slumped back, all his fear and concern gone as Arthur worked his own magic, his mouth, his tongue, his hands doing every little thing that drove Merlin crazy, his eyes rolling back in his head, hands knotting themselves in Arthur's hair as he moaned his name over and over again, begging him not to stop.

Much too soon after, his whole body lit up in pleasure, his nerves tingling, senses dulling and heightening, Arthur's name tumbling from his lips in a cry of ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm, the dragoncall falling from his lips a moment before he came back to his senses.

He groaned again when Arthur's mouth popped off him, and he swallowed before looking up at him quizzically, his mouth swollen in the sweetest of ways that had Merlin leaning down to kiss him just as the Great Dragon flew onto the scene with a mighty roar, the knights of Camelot running through the trees with their swords drawn not a second later.

It was going to be a terribly awkward night for  _everyone_  after _that._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
